The eyelids are important to overall ocular health because they protect the eyes from dangers such as approaching objects or from airborne contaminants, such as pollen, dust particles or other foreign bodies. The eyelids contain several glands including the lacrimal glands and meibomian glands that produce layers of tear film that are critical for healthy eyes. When an individual blinks, a new tear film is created and tears are distributed across the cornea to lubricate the surface of the eye. This blinking action also “flushes” foreign materials from the eye.
The eyelids, however, are subject to certain problems, which while common, are nonetheless bothersome, especially for contact lens wearers. Also, these problems may lead to other, more serious complications. One complication is staphylococcal blepharitis (blepharitis). Blepharitis is a common chronic inflammation of the eyelids characterized by a scaly crust on the lid margins. The condition may be caused by a bacterial infection, allergic in origin or associated with seborrhea of the face and scalp.
Often associated with or secondary to blepharitis is a bacterial infection of the surface of the skin at the edge of the lid, known as an internal hordeolum. Other such infections include external hordeolum, commonly referred to styes, which are infections of the tiny oil secreting meibomian glands along the edge of the eyelid, surrounding the eyelashes. A stye begins as a red, tender bump and usually fully develops within three days. It may be accompanied by pain, redness and tenderness of the lid margins. Although styes are often recurring, regular cleansing of the eyelid margins can minimize the occurrences. A second problem is a chalazion, which is an inflammation of the meibomian glands inside the eyelid. Chalazia typically grow slowly over 2-3 weeks and although they do not typically cause pain, they often require surgical intervention if left untreated.
Endophthalmitis is an intraocular infection that commonly occurs after cataract surgery. The causative agent in post-operative endopthalmitis is typically a bacteria, often the causative bacteria is Staphylococcus Epidermidis. 